1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system that provides guidance at intersections.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a navigation system known in the related art that sets a road traced with a finger or a touch pen on a display screen as a road which the user wishes to take en route to a destination (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-111354).